These things we say
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: As the Baroness Dies, Destro reflects back on the past.


These things we say;

A gift for FOX PUPPY:

G.I. JOE – Destro/Baroness

* * *

He's fairly certain that he's dreamt this entire thing up, that the events that he witnessed were just some sort of; hallucination. He's trying to fight back the emotions that dare to take hold of him, because for a moment, for this moment they stall him. He cannot find ground where he once felt it beneath his feet; his center of gravity is gone. His whole word shattered in the wake of a terrible mistake; something he can never forgive himself for.

She lay prone, in his arms, bleeding out. Her hands delicately trace his face, weakly, as they had always done, but there are no words; only reverent silence as he holds her. Transfixed in her gaze he shakes his head, as if by this simple motion he can will away all that has befallen them and all that has happened.

He reaches up his hand to thumb through her black hair, and she for the first time ever; does not protest. She allows these simple touches.

He is trying not to hold this image of her in his mind, this dying shell. He closes his eyes, praying to any God of any creation that may hear, as his mind wanders back at least three weeks ago.

* * *

"No." She said sternly.

Destro's face turns to her, his stoic façade broke. "Come now." He states softly. "It's just the two of us." He motions his wine glass to her. "It's all in good fun."

Her eyes were dark, her face unmoved. "It may be fun for you Destro." She says pointedly. "I however do not see the humor in such childish acts." She stands, and Destro's gaze goes to those long legs that hang down from the pencil skirt she wears. She walks four paces to the bookshelf behind the high back chair she had just vacated, and places a leather bound tome back on the shelf. "You know me better than this I think." She says softly, though she does not look back at him. Her eyes continue to brows the books before her.

Destro's face turns down now, and he looks out the window. "Why do you stay here?" He asked calmly. "With me I mean." He clarifies as if the building no longer holds them hostage, only their proximity does.

She turns now to face him. She reaches up pulling down the dark rimmed glasses and studies his form a moment. "Because." She says simply and comes around the chair once more; she's a polite distance away from him, but if he were to reach out he could touch her.

"That's not an answer." Destro says daring her to say more.

She nods and looks down considering. "James." She looks up; her dark eyes pierce his own. "I have accomplished so much." She says softly. "I am highly educated, highly trained; I am good at what I do. I believe in Cobra and all that it stands for. I will lay down my life for our Commander, and I know you would do the same." She nods and then steps forward again. "Destro, if I wanted anyone else but you; do you not think I would not have the resources to have had them already?" She frowns. "Do you think so little of me?"

James McCullen frowns. "No…" He shakes his head. "I just wish to understand is all." He takes a sip of his drink as if not to say much more. She looks hurt, but then again he's never been able to read her well.

"Destro." She moves into his personal space, just in front of him. Her hands trailing down the edges of his suit coat. Her hand trails down the smooth fabric to flatten it as she looks up meeting his eyes once more. " James." She says softly, almost reverently. "If I wanted anyone else but you…" it trails off as she leans in to kiss him softly. "I would already possess them." She says against his lips.

His lips are warm and metallic, but she has never flinched from kissing him, not like this. He revels in her and pulls her closer by the small of her back with one hand still holding his drink up. As they pull from one another he cannot help the smile on his face, the one she does not return. "Say it." He smirks.

Now she rolls her eyes. "I will not." She says and pushes off him to move to their small table to pour herself another drink.

* * *

The rain pours upon them. "Any time now." The doctor says standing. He looks at her with something between distain and hurt and turns leaving the two alone. The doctor orders all the vipers back away from them.

The Baroness' breathing is ragged now, and she's trying her best to hold onto the only thing she can grasp; Destro's hand. "I'll kill them myself." He utters softly, but even this is not enough.

She nods with a soft sort of smile on her face, she knows he will; she believes in his conviction. "Destro." She rasps out, her accent thick and heavy with pain.

"I will kill every last one of them in your name." he murmurs drawing her closer to his own body. She's too weak to hold him back, but touches his face.

"Commander….tell Commander." She starts and touches her necklace.

"I will give him your records." Destro assures softly. "Please …don't…" his emotions are washing over him, and he wished he could be free of his hideous face, so he could let her see him; the real him.

She smiles up, and in one last act of faith and love she nods as she presses her lips to his metallic ear. She says three words, and they are soft and quiet and reverent despite their context. Destro can only nod and smile as the light leaves her eyes, and she goes limp in his arms.

* * *

Those three words are _**NOT**_ I love you.

Just letting you know.

A little one shot that is a christmas gift for a friend.


End file.
